Kuga-sensei
by Ger Kuga
Summary: -¿Tienen alguna pregunta? -Sensei, ¿Cuál es la fórmula para obtener su número? Natsuki acaba de terminar la universidad y desea tomarse un descanso pero su madre le tiene otros planes. ¿Qué pasará cuando Natsuki llegue a la Academia Fuuka como profesora suplente? Dicen que en Fuuka todo es posible.
1. Café

**Kuga-sensei**

 **Café**

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga y seré su profesora de ciencias por un tiempo.

Ante la mirada curiosa de un grupo de estudiantes de útlimo año, apareció una mujer joven en el salón de clases escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra y saludando con una voz que parecía un gruñido. Eran la primera hora del día pero la presencia de aquella suplente había despertado infaliblemente a sus estudiantes. "Es la hija de Kuga-sensei", "Está más buena que comer con los dedos", "¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?", "¿Ya viste como se le ve el tra...?

-Tengo entendido que tenían examen el día de hoy así que separen sus asientos y en unos minutos les entregaré las hojas que dejó Kuga-san.

Sin remordimiento alguno y en el uso de su plena madurez, la ojiverde sonrió al callar los molestos comentarios con el sonido de las mesitas moviéndose aquí y allá. Aún no podía creer que estaba metida en eso.

 _-Debe ser una broma.- En la primavera de sus veintiún años, sentada junto a la mesita de café, con un temblor en la ceja que competía contra la gelatina de la cocina, estaba Natsuki Kuga a punto de enloquecer._

 _-Solo sería por un tiempo, Nat. Realmente quiero ir a este viaje, hace años que no salgo a investigar.-Saeko Kuga miraba lo que podría ser su reflejo de hacía unos años mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza._

 _Era una mujer plena que había gastado sus mejores años recorriendo el mundo como científica hasta que un verano había nacido su princesa llenando su vida de alegrías inmensas y una estabilidad desconocida hasta entonces. Aunque su esposo había continuado con sus investigaciones por el mundo, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en casa mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer ciencia en los laboatorios de la prestigiosa Academia Fuuka. Aquel lugar le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de trabajar medio tiempo y recibir una gran suma que doblaba fácilmente sus ganancias anteriores. Con el tiempo, llegó a cogerle cariño a la docencia; no solo por los beneficios que le traía sino por aquella sensación de construir mundos vivos en grupo._

 _-¿Si la academia es privada porque no se encargan ellos mismos de encontrar un suplente?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, la investigación surgió de repente.- La joven suspiraba con la esperanza remota de que su madre entendiera por primera vez en su vida el significado de "vacaciones".-Además, en este momento la Academia no puede permitirse el ingreso de cualquiera. Tú eres mi hija y estudiaste allá, sin contar que estás perfectamente calificada para enseñar ciencias._

 _-De todos los momentos en los que pudiste volver a tus viajes de ciencia se te ocurrió escoger justo el momento en el que quería vacaciones..._

 _Natsuki había llegado hacía un par de días de Alemania tras haber culminado sus estudios en ingeniería y todo había sido paz y amor hasta aquella mañana. Se sentía como una chiquilla engañada al no haber sospechado ni siquiera de la trampa. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la caja de Xbox ONE adornada con un moñito rosa, la ausencia de regaños por desordenar el cuarto y acabarse el tarro de mayonesa en dos días, incluso la falta de preguntas incómodas sobre su vida personal... Su madre era perversa. Ella había querido creer que todos los detalles eran una manera de felicitarla por su pronta graduación y darle la bienvenida pero qué ingenua había sido. La única manera en la que su madre podría resistirse a la caja de Pandora que era su habitación era que tuviera un caos aún mayor a punto de descargarlo sobre ella. Madres._

 _-Natsuki, es una gran oportunidad para que aproveches tu tiempo hasta la ceremonia de graduación.- Con una voz indulgente, la mayor le sonreía a su retoño con la calma propia del que tiene una victoria asegurada.-De paso haces experiencia._

 _-Mamá, soy ingeniera, no niñera.-Aunque Natsuki sentía que se estaba comportando como una niña, realmente no quería ceder. Hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que las labores que requerían grandes habilidades sociales no eran lo suyo y que a la única niña que podía soportar era a su hermana._

 _-¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que mi trabajo no tiene valor?- La joven se sintió cacheteada aunque su madre ni había pestañeado._

 _-Yo no quise de…-Trató inutilmente de disculparse pero fue interrumpida por un reproche casi escupido._

 _-Te recuerdo que ese trabajo pagó tu universidad._

 _-Pero…_

 _\- Perfectamente podría haberte puesto a trabajar cuando saliste del colegio._

 _-Mamá…_

 _-¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tiempo para hacer a tu madre feliz?-Derrotada y con la cabeza agachada, Natsuki recordó lo que era vivir bajo el mismo techo de su madre._

 _-¿A qué hora es que debo ir?_

-Les agradezco a todos sus obsequios, espero que tengan un lindo día.- Con una sonrisa de colección, se despedía de sus estudiantes para refugiarse en la comodidad del aula de clases. Apenas llevaba unos meses en la academia y ya era popular con el personal y los estudiantes. Aunque era agobiante, había una parte de ella que disfrutaba aquellos detalles y derroches de interés de parte de los que la rodeaban. ¿Cómo iba a negarse a las inocentes atenciones de un grupo de jovencitas en aquellos uniformes?

En Fuuka, los estudiantes tenían un uniforme que formado por un blazer negro, camisa blanca, corbatín o corbata verde y falda o pantalón negro; todo hecho a la medida. Los docentes y administrativos no tenían una indumentaría tan rigurosa pero debían llevar el blazer negro con el logo de la academia en el bolsillo sobre el corazón a menos que fuera verano. Shizuru que había recibido una educación bastante distinta, no podía evitar encontrar placer en la imagen que daba el uniforme. Incluso si ella misma, estaba acostumbrada a los trajes de sastre y a la gente detrás de ella. Qué lindo era el instituto.

A veces se preguntaba hasta dónde llegarían los estudiantes para llamar su atención ¿Qué haría ella si quisiera expresar sus sentimientos a alguien? Muy probablemente lo dejaría pasar, sí. Ella sabía que no estaba destinada a los dramas amorosos. Después de todo, quizás nunca conocería a alguien que...

-Ara, Ara, una linda flor se ha quedado dormida en mi jardín.-Su mirada escarlata veía a una chica reposando su cabeza sobre su escritorio. Era una imagen espléndida, parecía inocente con su camino de baba llegando a la mesa. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y la cara de perfil apoyada en un brazo sobre la mesa. Los ojos cerrados eran delineados por pestañas largas y su piel parecía fresca, suave y blanca vainilla. Su boca lucía tan pequeña y aún así tan...

-Acá están las fotocopias que me pidió, Midori-sensei.

El sonido la sacó por un momento del balancear de aquel halo majestuoso que desprendía la chica ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? No es como si quisiera involucrarse con una estudiante pero no tenía nada de malo deleitarse con el esplendor de jovencitas como aquella. Seguramente, se había trasnochado estudiando para los exámenes. Lo triste es que debía correrla si no quería meterla en problemas ya que los estudiantes no debían irrumpir en la sala de maestros a menos que fueran llamados por algo ¿Cuál sería su nombre?

-Einen Kaffee, bitte...-La chica musitó con una voz gruesa y torpe por el sueño, parecía despertar de a poco ante la mirada vigilante de la castaña.

-El café es malo para la salud, especialmente a tan corta edad...

-Y a mí me decían que cuando creciera podría hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparme por nada. Mentiras por doquier...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tras tanto esfuerzo creciendo?- Shizuru no podía callar las pequeñas risillas que le causaba la chica, era toda una ternura. Entre sueños parecía fruncir el ceño tenuemente como si meditara la respuesta. Por un segundo, creyó que estaba despierta pero aquella manera de hablar le decía lo contrario.

-Yo... quiero encontrar mi...lugar

Como si acabara de descubrir el amanecer, Shizuru sintió sus labios dibujar una sonrisa mientras aquella respuesta llenaba de conmoción su alma. Con un aire de algo que no tenía definición, tomó el libro que había ido a buscar y se dirigió a su próxima clase evitando la congestión antes de que sonara el timbre. Cuando el ruido llegó, Natsuki se despertó frente a una gran taza de café humeante con la sensación de que había olvidado algo.


	2. Cerveza y Té

En el centro de Fuuka, yacía un gato blanco gigante que movía su patita augurando buena suerte a los transeúntes mientras con la otra pata sostenía un gran tazón de ramen sobre el techo de un restaurante popular. Justo bajo el ornamento, se encontraba la dueña del recinto, una mujer de cabellos rojos, ojos grandes y sonrisa cálida, quien hablaba con su mejor amiga de años como si el tiempo fuera una cosa que solo contaban los tontos.

-¿Puedo pedir otro tazón?

-Pero tú pagas

-¿Por qué eres tan tacaña después de todo este tiempo? Mira que un restaurante… y uno aquí dizque educando niños mimados

-Bueno, bueno, ya pedimos otro. Quién diría que Europa te abriría el apetito, ya hasta pareces Mikoto.

-No es mi culpa. Ha sido un día largo.

-Bueno, pero cuenta qué pasó después…

 _Miss María, la directora de la institución, la había convocado la tarde de aquel primer día para explicarle el funcionamiento del instituto. No era una tarea compleja para ella que había vivido sus buenos años en el recinto. Sin embargo, había mucho papeleo. Saeko había dejado todo cuidadosamente planeado pero al parecer el día a día debía ser reportado con novedades sobre la asistencia, la participación, el comportamiento y un sinfín de cosas sobre el desarrollo de los estudiantes. Sí, definitivamente ella estaba muy joven para esto._

 _-Puede parecer algo extenso, Kuga-san- Dijo la mayor observándola con una paciencia ensayada.-Mas le aseguro que con el tiempo irá acostumbrándose. Aquí tiene el manual de procesos y formatos así como el código de comportamiento de la institución.-Ante los pequeños libritos, Natsuki atisbó un suspiro.-Poco ha cambiado desde su partida. De cualquier manera, si llega a necesitar ayuda, puede disponer de Kikukawa-san para asistirla._

 _-Kikukawa…-La curiosidad bañó el nombre pronunciado como si un niño descubriera que la luna lo sigue._

 _-Salón A113, ya debió haberse marchado. En una semana tendremos una pequeña reunión para planear la exposición de talentos. Es probable que vea más de una cara conocida._

 _Ante dicha afirmación, la menor sintió una emoción extraña. Fuera de lo que había imaginado, volver a Fuuka había sido bastante conmovedor. Incluso reunirse con Miss María le había sacado una sonrisa. Los años no parecían afectarle a la señora, seguía manteniendo un perfil impoluto con su mirada de lector de mentes que tantos planes macabros le había descubiertos en sus años mozos. Oh sí, porque ella podría haber sido de lo mejor de su promoción pero tenía el record al mayor número de reportes disciplinarios desde la apertura del colegio. La única razón por la que no la expulsaban es que Saeko era excepcional y bueno… ella también. Todos esperaban que algún día llegase a ser tan brillante como su madre. Ella misma se preguntaba si eso ocurriría aunque si algo había aprendido en Alemania era que lo mejor sería buscar su propio camino. Era gracioso, haber tenido que cruzar medio planeta para entender uno de los top ten paradigmas de películas Disney pero ya qué… Llenando sus pulmones del aire húmedo de la noche, se llevó la lata de cerveza a los labios para enfrentarse a la desencantadora sensación de que la lata estaba vacía. Agitó violentamente el recipiente de un lado al otro y cuando asomó su ojo por el agujero de éste solo encontró una gotita resistente que decidió aterrizar en su iris verde esmeralda causándole un gritillo que la hizo darse cuenta que había bebido lo suficiente._

 _El segundo día fue tan ocupado que no tuvo tiempo ni para buscar café. Decidió que no era buena idea beber entre semana y le pidió a papá Darwin que le diera energía para acabar el día. Ese día había conocido a todos los grupos que no había visto el día anterior y que estarían bajo su cargo hasta que Saeko decidiera que era suficiente. Solo esperaba que su madre se apiadara de ella pues esperar que se aburriera de hacer ciencia era como esperar que lloviera mayonesa del cielo. Había cosas que simplemente no pasarían pronto y hacía años lo había aceptado._

 _Al tercer día se dio cuenta que ya conocía los nombres de los buenos, de los "estudiantes con dificultades" y de los creativos. Sí, ya tenía un nombre eufemístico para los que eran más fastidiosos que fila para pagar impuestos. Había un grupo en particular que estaba lleno de niños creativos que si bien eran brillantes, a veces quería ponerles una cinta en la boca ¿Será que Saeko quería vengarse por haberle dicho que nunca sería abuela y por eso la había puesto a criar mocosos ajenos?_

 _Decidió respirar hondo y entrar al salón "I, se pasan de creativos, C." Dictó su clase, hicieron un juego sobre variables genéticas y les entregó el taller que estaba en la lista de material. No sabía si el enseñar era algo que le corriera en las venas pero le alegraba de cierto modo ver que los monstruitos estaban entendiendo el tema. Se sentó en el escritorio a adelantar el reporte de la clase cuando escuchó una voz femenina al fondo del aula._

 _-Kuga-sensei, tengo una duda.-Cabellos cortos de color rubí, ojos lima, pañoleta amarilla en lugar del corbatín verde y un tono de voz travieso que Natsuki no alcanzó a oír cuando se levantó con marcador en mano dispuesta a explicar el tema._

 _-Cuénteme, Zhang._

 _-Verá, en el punto número seis dice que para obtener un cigoto con las características "ser verde" y "poseer hojas divididas" debo cruzar los genes de los individuos "h" y "j"-La chica hizo una pausa cerciorándose de tener la atención de su maestra y al ver sus ojos de total interés, continuó.-Sin embargo, en el caso hipotético de que quisiera obtener un individuo con las características de ser "de baja estatura" y "muy sexy"…¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _-Verá, Zhang, para eso deberíamos saber…_

 _-Caerá en cuenta en 3, 2…_

 _-¡Zhang!-El salón estalló en carcajadas haciendo enrojecer a la sensei que no sabía si sentir pena o cólera._

 _-Sensei, es para una tarea._

 _-Zhang, no hay tarea del tema._

 _-¿Lo promete?_

 _-Por supuesto que…- Natsuki entrecerró los ojos y suspiró largo.- ¡Solo por eso, van a tener tarea doble!-La inconformidad popular resonó para ser callada por la mirada más seria que habían visto de la joven hasta el momento._

 _-Kuga-sensei no valora la curiosidad científica, muy mal._

 _-Zhang…-_

 _¡Ay los creativos! Eran toda una caja de sorpresas. Ya le había dicho su madre en la carta de instrucciones que había curso con el que se llevaría bastante bien. Cosas que no extrañaba y el retorcido sentido de humor de Saeko. Al menos eran buenos estudiantes. Suspiró. La verdad era que empezaba a temer por aquellos momentos en los que sus estudiantes tuvieran una duda real y no pudiera hacerlos entender. Quizás una cerveza no estaría tan mal después de todo._

 _El jueves llegó con la noticia de que tendría que supervisar las actividades del club de botánica ¡Botánica! De todos los clubes que su madre había podido supervisar, había escogido botánica. En el manualito decía que tenían club de mecánica, de natación, de artes marciales desde la "a" de "aikido" hasta la "z" de "zui quan" y aun así, Saeko en su mala costumbre de entregarse a los bichos móviles e inmóviles se había comprometido con el que probablemente sería el club más aburrido después del club de limpieza del muro. Quiso golpearse la frente pero decidió que lo mejor sería asistir un par de clases y ver si podía hablar con la vieja para que la cambiara. Ella también había parecido feliz de verla después de todo. Aunque tenía su look inflexible, su vínculo siempre se había basado en mutuo respeto. Quizás le daría un sermón sobre la importancia de la integralidad y después de recordarle cómo el que hubiera matado un cactus en tercer año había sido un evento desafortunado que nada tenía que ver con su falta de mano verde, quizás, tan solo quizás, la dejaría irse a supervisar un club que no reviviera sus traumas de la niñez._

-Espera, espera, espera que no puedo.-La amable joven que hasta hacía unos minutos escuchaba atentamente, inundó el recinto de risas atrayendo un par de miradas curiosas que la siguieron a coro con la contagiosa muestra de humor.

-Ay, no te cuento para que te rías…-La peliverde trató de fingir seriedad pero ciertamente no sabía cómo actuar ante la situación. Realmente su vida se estaba tornando en una comedia. Ya luego se la cobraría a Mai por burlarse, había oído cosas muy interesantes en su tiempo de Alemania y no había podido burlarse como era debido.

-¿Entonces te toca regar plantitas con los creativos?-Sonrió Mai, previniendo otro ataque de risa. Había extrañado mucho a la peliazul y su temperamento camaleónico.

-Espero que no. Mañana es el primer día.-Natsuki miró hacia el techo un instante para decir sonriente.- ¿Y cómo ha estado Mikoto?- Ante esto, la piel blanca se tornó roja y las amigas continuaron su conversación entre burlas, recuerdos y charlas hasta que fue hora de partir. Qué bueno que aquel terrible martes, Yukino la había encontrado merodeando el campus durante el almuerzo y la había invitado a comer en el dichoso saloncito donde le terminó contando sobre Mai y su restaurante.

La verdad era que Yukino y ella no eran tan cercanas. En general, no eran el tipo de personas que la gente esperaría ver juntas pues poco hablaban y no parecían tener similitud alguna. Pero tenían algo en común que jamás podría compartir con Mai y eso eran los videojuegos, sí. La razón principal por la cual se había pasado los descansos y la hora de almuerzo fuera del aula de profesores y alejada del café era esa, los videojuegos. Jugar la mantenía enérgica, era una de esas cosas mágicas que la devolvía en el tiempo sin nostalgias ni pesares. Tenía emoción, mundos ajenos, una compañía con la que no tenía que hablar para entenderse, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para refrescarse. Incluso si Yukino le ganaba ocho de cada diez partidas. Sabía que practicando un poco más en casa seguro la vencería.

Pensando en eso se fue al salón A113, mejor conocido como el laboratorio de informática dispuesta a quedar siete de diez pero al llegar la recibió un cartelito con un computador que tenía una carita triste en el monitor, un termómetro en lo que vendría siendo la boca y una bolsa de quién sabe qué en la cabeza.

-"Cerrado por reparaciones."- Ya no le quedaba más que irse a comer por ahí. Recordaba bien un pastizal detrás de la capilla donde crecían unas flores que le gustaban en secreto. Así que allí fue.

Antes de llegar, en uno de los costados de la majestuosa estructura que el colegio tenía por capilla, escuchó un llanto incesante y sintió la fuerte tentación de irse por donde vino pero algo en ella le dijo que no era lo correcto ahora que era la responsable de que todo estuviera bien, o al menos tan bien como era posible. Se acercó cuidadosamente y tocó el hombro de la sollozante criatura que estaba de espaldas y temblando con las puntas del corto cabello húmedas por el lloriqueo. Tenía el uniforme arrugado de tanto apretar los puños sobre la falda y el saco tenía un aroma a tristeza que le provocó a Natsuki un suspiro de agotamiento emocional incluso antes de dirigirle la palabra a la pequeña. Habría de tener más de 12 años pero lloraba con la voz de una niña mucho menor.

-Zuru-sama…- Trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito hasta que Nat decidió hablar.

-Oye…

Pero la muchachita solo lloró más fuerte.

-No llores, mira…

Era como si no la escuchara.

-Okay, vamos a ver quién llora más.-Entonces, la peliazul empezó a fingir que lloraba, llamando al fin la atención de la pequeña.

-¿Qué te… sucede?-Sonándose los mocos que se le habían resbalado, la niña miró a la mayor con un asombro infinito y una preocupación genuina.

-Nada. Llorar está bien de vez en cuando pero no soluciona nada.-"Cool." Pensó la niña sin entender qué hacía la mayor del todo.- ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Hay una persona que…- Ante la vergüenza de la niña, la peliazul respiró tratando de sacar paciencia de donde no la tenía y decidió empezar a comer su ya muy demorada lonchera.- Hay una persona que me gusta mucho pero no puedo confesármele porque me da miedo que me rechace.

Así fue como Natsuki Kuga, en la primavera de sus veintiún años, casi se atraganta con un sándwich de mayonesa con atún. Pensar que se había preocupado tanto por una mocosa enamorada… y ahora debía decirle algo porque se suponía que eso era lo que los adultos hacían ¿No? Tras respirar velozmente cinco veces, decidió que lo mejor sería incluir la cerveza como parte de su canasta familiar y mantenerse tan alejada de los niños mimados que tenía como estudiantes en futuras ocasiones.

-Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas pero… Zuru-sama dices… si no eres honesta con Zuru-sama y te guardas tus sentimientos, entonces puede que esa persona se ponga triste porque no tendrá nada lindo para pensar cuando tenga días difíciles. Así que si quieres a Zuru-sama, deberías decirle y esperar lo que venga.- Ay pero si ya empezaba a creer que tenía talento con eso de las palabras y todo. Cuánto agradecía que Mai fuera como era y tuviera sus dramas con Mikoto. Esas eran las experiencias que la habían dejado con discursos para cada ocasión. Después de las pijamadas con maratón de Disney, qué más podía pedirle a la vida. Solo esperaba que la niña no se hubiera visto la película.

-¡Tiene razón, sensei! Muchas gracias. Le diré mis sentimientos a Shizuru-sama. Adiós.

Rápido se fue y rápido se acabó el sándwich de mayonesa con atún de Natsuki. Qué colegio tan raro. Cuando ella había estado allí, todo era muy distinto pero bueno, trataría de no pensar ello antes de que le diera un ataque de vejez prematuro. Ya luego le contaría a Mai que sus charlas habían ayudado por fin a alguien. Por lo pronto debía ir al club de botánica a fingir que trabajaba porque la verdad era que si tocaba una planta temía revivir la tragedia de Katu el cactus. Así que sin afán ni demora llegó al club que aparentemente se desarrollaba en el invernadero. El lugar era nuevo, definitivamente nuevo. Ya se le había hecho raro que hubiera tantos clubes cuando hacía cinco años a duras penas había un par de deportes, cocina, informática y algunas artes. Ahora parecía que había club hasta para respirar, ojalá algún día encontrará el taller de mecánica. Fuuka siempre se había caracterizado por superar los límites de lo razonable. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con un estudiante que no fuera creativo ni magdalenoso…

El invernadero no era grande, era enorme. Al entrar podía fácilmente reconocer las manos de Saeko en la estricta clasificación de los ambientes para las flores y demás plantas que crecían allí. Eso sin contar que los estudiantes se encontraban trabajando individualmente como si ya supieran qué hacer sin necesidad de vigilancia alguna. Parecía que ella podía perfectamente sentarse junto a las macetas sin problemas pero quiso saludar porque nuevamente recordó que Saeko había insistido en que actuara como gente grande. Se dirigió a una chica que iba de aquí a allá con unos guantes y un delantal presentándose.

-Soy Kuga-san y estaré a cargo en el tiempo que vuelve… Kuga-san.- La chica la miró por un largo rato y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Nina Wong, me encargo de ayudar a Kuga-san y ahora a usted. Mi compañera Arika Yumemiya le mostrará las instalaciones.- Bueno, parecía que no todos los mocosos eran unos malcriados. Esa chica le parecía agradable, casi le recordaba a sí misma antes de la universidad. Qué bueno que su madre había escogido a alguien competente para salvar al invernadero de ella.

Los aromas danzaban entre coloridas hojas de tonos indescriptibles donde uno que otro bicho se dedicaba a cantar. Un montón de jóvenes paseaban en todas las direcciones atendiendo los lotecitos de plantas con líquidos y aparatos medidores, incluso con música que parecía transformar el lugar en un hotel para criaturas. Ciertamente no parecía que su ayuda fuera necesaria. Después de todo, el conjunto de minions de su madre, era realmente eficiente. La única que parecía no hallarse en el sitio era aquella chica Arika Yumemiya que la tenía esperando desde hacía rato.

-¡IAAAA, Shiruzu-sama!- Dando brinquitos llegó una chica de ojos zafiros con el cabello trenzado, brinquito, brinquito, gritito, gritito. Hasta que aterrizó de lleno en la fastidiada Kuga. Sí, había sido muy temprano para decir que los niños no eran tan mimados.

-Otra con eso de Shizuru-sama… Y yo que creí que Chie tenía un problema con las idols.

-¡Me disculpo, mi nombre es Arika Yumemiya y le mostraré las instalaciones!- Con una vergüenza palpable, la chica se presentó ante la mirada aburrida de Natsuki que empezaba a preguntarse si esa tal Shizuru era una persona del colegio o algún famoso. A decir verdad, no recordaba ningún nombre similar a ese, Shizuru… era como si el viento apenas si acariciara las sílabas. Seguramente había sido producto del marketing de la temporada. Ya se imaginaba a la pequeña del almuerzo enviando alguna carta fangirleando a lo máximo sobre casarse. Pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer. Eran tiempos donde todos podían ser y hacer lo que quisieran. Era normal que terminaran siendo barbie girl.

-Okay.

-El invernadero cuenta con cinco áreas. Tres están divididas de acuerdo a las clases de planta y su hábitat…- Natsuki imaginaba que algún día tendría un lugar con minions tipo Nina para investigar sobre mecánica. Definitivamente, sería algo impresionante. Minions que clasificaran sus máquinas y estudiaran las partes y los circuitos, sería hermoso.- Por eso se llama taller. Finalmente, tenemos el área común. Allí reposan los ejemplares que van a ser llevados como decoración a las distintas áreas de la Academia. Además funciona como área de receso para los miembros del club y es donde se encuentra el club de ceremonia del té.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría gente que se la pasa tomando té en medio de un área de cuidado de plantas?

-Ara, Ara, por motivos de inspiración, por supuesto.- Una voz aterciopelada sonó a la par de unas sandalias tradicionales y una mujer de kimono lila con flores blancas emergió entre las macetas colgantes de dalias.

-¿Inspiración?- Escéptica, Natsuki miró fijamente los ojos carmines de aquella mujer que lucía una sonrisa indescifrable y en aras de romper el hechizo que parecía aislarla del mundo, musitó.- ¿Qué podría hacer el vapor del té por las plantas? ¿Qué no hay un salón del té o algo parecido?

-Para ser una flor tan joven, me sorprende que hables con tanta determinación pero con gusto te mostraré las artes del club.- Entre los murmullos y los gemidos de sorpresa de los estudiantes alrededor, Natsuki empezó a sentir que algo se escurría bajo su piel como un voltio inalcanzable.

-¡Shizuru-sama, enséñame a mí!

-¡Shizuru-sama va a mostrar todo su esplendor!

-Ven a buscarme cuando se acabe la hora del club.-Y sin más, la mujer se fue dejando a Natsuki con una palabrota más grande que ella misma. Así que ella era la dichosa, Shizuru. Ahora sí quería tomarse un sixpack. Pinches niños de ahora con sus gustos exagerados. O sea, no era que la tipa estuviera fea pero estaba más tostada que los granos del café que se servía al desayuno ¿Por qué Saeko había permitido que esa loca se instalara en el invernadero?

-Mai no me la va a creer…


	3. Agua de Jengibre

**Agua de Jengibre**

El club del té era su lugar. Hacía tiempo había llegado a la rotunda conclusión de aquel sitio era uno de los pocos espacios que podía llamar suyo. Independientemente de los motivos que habían orientado su creación, el club se había transformado en el único rincón donde podía ser Shizuru, fuera lo que fuera que eso significase. Aunque dudaba mucho que las florecillas que revoloteaban por allí con ella se enteraran, el hecho de que todo el mundo pareciera contento al tan solo avistar aquel plazuela, en medio del ya espectacular invernadero, era algo que le parecía refrescante. Era imposible sentirse mal entre las plantas y la tenue luz que se colaba entre las hojas y los cristales. O bueno… eso pensaba hasta hacía unos minutos.

Aquella joven, la belleza que había encontrado durmiendo campante en sala de profesores el otro día, parecía encontrar su santuario personal absurdo. Ella que parecía una flor más para decorar el jardín parecía ser ajena a la paz de aquel lugar. Casi le parecía una tragicomedia. Aunque debía reconocer que la situación en sí le parecía graciosa, pocas personas se habían atrevido en los veintitrés años que llevaba de vida a contrariar sus opiniones. Era toda una oportunidad para enseñarle modales a una flor rebelde.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar por el sabor del matcha y el aroma del lugar. A veces pensaba que estar sentada allí en medio de todo aquello era como su ritual de reivindicación con el mundo. O mejor, el ritual por el cual el mundo se reivindicaba con ella. Fuera lo que fuera, se permitió sonreír con el sabor amargo aún en los labios. Sí, definitivamente el club excedía las expectativas de cualquiera que lo visitase, incluso de ella misma. Aquella sensación de recuerdo y la posibilidad de entregarse a las artes tradicionales, la vista de las doncellas pintando, interpretando melodías o llevando a cabo la ceremonia del té, todo era tan majestuoso que habría que ser ciego para no sentirse cautivado. Ya se daría cuenta aquella joven…

Ay las jóvenes de hoy en día… pensar en eso ya la hacía sentir mayor. A decir verdad siempre había tenido horarios llenos de compromisos y demás así que la vida adulta no había significado un gran cambio. Lo que sí la hacía sentir a años luz de sus estudiantes era la responsabilidad que tenía con ellas. Su misión en Fuuka la había llevado a darse cuenta de que quisiera o no, muchas jovencitas dependían de ella. Si tan solo ella pudiera encontrar un poco más de empatía con aquel sentimiento…

* * *

-…Si aumentamos la presión hidráulica, el balance de la temperatura debería poder regularse con cantidades moderadas provenientes del tanque C.- Ante la mirada complacida de Natsuki, Nina le dictaba un conjunto de detalles a la pelirroja de hacía un rato que con mucho esmero parecía anotar el sinfín de palabras en una libretita.

Esa chica definitivamente podría ser una gran ingeniera en el futuro. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado al club de planticas y no al de mecánica o al de circuitos cuando era obvio que tenía un don para los números. Quizás las respuestas le llegarían con el tiempo; por ahora solo podía concentrarse en no pensar en aquella extraña mujer. Le producía una sensación enervante, era como si ya la conociera de algo y aun así no recordaba jamás a alguien con ese aire de conocer hasta sus últimos secretos. Además, por más que lo pensara, era un personaje extraño. Desde que tenía memoria Saeko era la persona más quisquillosa en cuanto a su espacio de trabajo. Ni siquiera ella misma había tenido permiso de entrar al laboratorio hasta el día que le demostró que podía manejar los instrumentos sin romperlos como la vajilla de la abuela. Estaba más que segura que la tal Shizuru-sama no podría diferenciar un crisol de un mortero. Tenía la típica apariencia de maestro contratado para dictar talleres por horas con su kimono limpio y su actitud de frescura.

Entre más lo pensaba, hasta le daba algo de enojo por su garganta deshecha. Hacía un par de días que su voz había empezado a sonar incluso más grave de lo usual. Ya hasta parecía camionero resfriado. En cambio ella… no sabía por qué pero le recordaba a esas muñecas perfectas que siempre hacían todo bien pero que escondían un montón de vergas. Porque sí, desde muy pequeña había aprendido que nada podía ser tan bueno y la tal Shizuru se pasaba de…

-Kuga-sensei, ¿Qué le parece el sistema de riego?- Los ojos dorados de Nina la miraban con una curiosidad completamente genuina. Definitivamente era una estudiante modelo que llegaría lejos.

-Es excelente, Wong-san. El control del flujo del agua y las temperaturas está muy bien diseñado.

-Muchas gracias, Kuga-sensei. El mantenimiento del sistema está a cargo de todos los estudiantes, el diseño original fue realizado por Saeko-san y Viola-sensei hace un año. Desde entonces hemos realizado un par de ajustes de acuerdo con las necesidades de las plantas.

-Espero conocer a Viola-sensei, ha de ser un gran ingeniero.-Ante esto, Arika se cubrió la boca con la libretita mientras dejaba salir una risita.

-Shizuru-sama no es un ingeniero aunque es buena en todo. Kuga-sensei la conocerá en un rato, después de todo.-En los ojos de Arika saltaban estrellitas mientras Nina se llevaba la palma al rostro.

-Viola-sensei fue una persona bastante importante en la construcción del invernadero. Tal como Arika manifestó, desde su llegada a la institución ha hecho parte de distintos proyectos que van más allá de su área designada.- Natsuki observó a la otra peliazul que hablaba con una mezcla de seriedad y admiración que no ayudaba para nada a la ansiedad que le empezaba a producir aquella mujer.

-La academia ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui a Alemania.

Nina se llevó nuevamente la mano al rostro y ante la mirada desconcertada de la mayor, Arika empezó a bombardearla con preguntas que consumirían el tiempo que restaba para su "reunión."

* * *

-Ara, ha sido una gran tarde, chicas. Espero que descansen mucho y piensen en ideas para la exposición de talentos.

-Igualmente, Shizuru-sama.

La improvisada salita se fue desocupando y entonces, un ringtone pachangoso inundó el aire. La mujer contestó sin mirar quién era y atendió la llamada sin darse cuenta que su invitada se acercaba reticente. La menor no estaba segura de por qué se había dejado convencer de Arika con su cháchara sobre lo genial que sería conocer a la excéntrica Shizuru Viola pero ahí estaba. Justo cuando la mujer volteó, su mirada atrapó los ojos verdes ofreciéndole una sonrisa diplomática.

-Ara, es un gusto verte.-Ante esto Natsuki frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la trataran con demasiada familiaridad.

-Seré breve Viola-san, admiro el trabajo conjunto que hizo con Kuga-san en el diseño del sistema de riego del invernadero. Sin embargo no entiendo del todo la relación entre el club del té y el mismo. De cualquier manera, preferiría que no se dirigiera a mí con tanta familiaridad.- Sin parpadear siquiera, Natsuki soltó las palabras con el tacto de una esponja metálica y para su extrañeza, su interlocutor no alteró su sonrisa en lo más mínimo. Parecía como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

-Ara, pero qué gruñona es Kuga-han y pensar que su madre es una mujer tan amable y querida.-Natsuki siempre había sido alérgica al descaro y ahora le temblaba la ceja.

-¿Cómo se…

-Es de mala educación llegar a un lugar con tan mala actitud. Tampoco es muy bueno para aquel bello rostro.

-Es de peor educación interrumpir cuando alguien está ha

-Además, siendo tan joven quizás deberías darte la oportunidad de probar cosas nuevas. Después de todo eres la única persona que parece no disfrutar del club.

-Pero…

-Mira cómo te tiembla esa ceja, estás muy alterada. Quizás deberías tomar un poco de té.-Entonces, Natsuki empezó a ver como el verde era reemplazado por lila y aquella mujer se acercaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Sentía que podía reaccionar muy mal en cualquier momento. Definitivamente era más desesperante de lo que había pensado anteriormente. Ya podía sentirse explotar cuando de repente…

-¿Sí ves? Así está mejor.-Con una suavidad absoluta, Shizuru posó su mano sobre la ceja de la peliazul y la repisó para que se calmara. Ante esto, las dos líneas se fruncieron a lo que la blanca mano volvió a depositar una leve caricia que dejó perpleja a la menor. Con la mirada totalmente anonadada, observó como la castaña se levantaba para desaparecer unos minutos para volver tras un tintinear con una tacita de color oscuro.

-Usted es una mujer bastante extraña, Viola-san.-Dijo mirando la taza que había sido ubicada al frente.

-Ara, no es extraño ofrecer té cuando se está en el club del té.- Los ojos verdes se cerraron un momento para oler el contenido del recipiente. Aunque ella siempre había sido una mujer de café, su madre siempre había procurado tener las dos bebidas en casa. No obstante, esta taza no olía a ningún té que recordara. De hecho tenía un olor muy suave como a algo conocido que no había vuelto a probar en años. Pensó en preguntar qué era pero quería descubrirlo por sí misma.

Ante los ojos de Shizuru, la joven parecía un perrito curioso. Quizás se le había pasado la mano un poco pero ya sabiendo que era hija de Saeko Kuga, podía ser más laxa. Se sentía algo tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de semejante parecido. Se preguntaba si la pequeña sería tan perspicaz como su madre. Lucía tan ingenua bebiendo de a sorbos pequeños de la taza de té. Era obvio que socializar no era su fuerte.

-Con permiso. Shizuru-sama, Kuga-sensei las solicita María-sama en su despacho.-Con las mejillas sonrosadas, una niña con aspecto de ratoncito anunció tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Era obvio que había corrido hasta allí.

-Ookini, Erstin-chan.- Con eso, la rubia salió tas una pequeña sonrisa.-Kuga-han, puede continuar con el té mientras me cambio, si le parece. Nadie quiere que se pierda camino a la reunión.

Sin esperar respuesta, Shizuru salió de la salita a quién sabe dónde y Natuki se quedó ahí sin saber qué había pasado. Era la primera vez en todo el día que aquella mujer se había referido a ella como debía y a pesar de eso, había tenido el descaro de dejarla esperando. Ni galletitas le había dado, siquiera y eso que ya había logrado descubrir el ingrediente secreto del té.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos salieron hacia la reunión. Intercambiaron un par de palabras sobre la academia y sobre viajes donde Natsuki descubrió que Shizuru conocía Europa mejor que ella pero que no sabía andar moto. La mujer resultó un poco menos fastidiosa durante su recorrido, incluso le contó un chiste sobre una berenjena y un pingüino. Todo iba bien hasta que le pidió un chiste de vuelta.

-Ara, ¿Qué acaso Kuga-han no dijo que le gustaba la simetría?-Natsuki la miró con sorpresa, esa mujer tenía una ocurrencia infinita.-Sería muy poco simétrico que habiéndole yo contado un chiste, ella no me ofrezca un poco de risa.

-No sé muchos chistes.

-No muchos es al menos alguno.

-Está bien, había una vez un oso que…

-Shizuru-san, luce tan bella como siempre.- Ojos grises, dientes blancos y cabello peinado estilo príncipe Disney, se acercó al par con una sonrisa y un abrazo instantáneo.-Usted debe ser Kuga-san, se parece mucho a su madre.-Ufff, cuánta originalidad. Si tan solo le pagaran por cada vez que la gente siente la necesidad de recordarle que es una fotocopia de Saeko, nadaría en dinero.

Aquel hombre vestido casi que igual que ella con su pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca con una corbata demás le ofreció la mano amablemente a lo que ella respondió tan diplomáticamente como su madre le había enseñado con un leve apretón. Si ella había pensado que Shizuru tenía pinta de Miss Perfect, he ahí el míster. Al parecer los japoneses se habían vuelto más guapos con el tiempo, ¿Dónde había quedado la gente cutre con la que ella había estudiado? Esos con barritos, cicatrices y que eran tan geniales que se pintaban la corona del pelo de amarillo y se dejaban el resto en marrón. Siempre había pensado que la razón de su soltería previa a Europa se debía a la madurez que había tenido durante sus años mozos pero ahora que miraba a estos dos, quizás el motivo había sido otro. En todo caso, el Ken japonés no le agradaba de a mucho, parecía que tuviera la sonrisa tallada al rostro y eso le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué acaso la gente no podía admitir que su vida no era tan buena? ¿O era que solo ella estaba atrapada en un montón de pendejadas sin pies ni cabeza?

Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones, se halló sentada en una mesa larga junto a los que supuso serían sus colegas. Miss María se encontraba en un extremo mientras que el puesto del otro lado estaba vacío. La mujer parecía ser una gran amante de la madera pues en la sala la mayoría de ornamentos eran tallados elegantísimos que hicieron a Natsuki pedirle al universo que no fuera a regar el refrigerio que una mujer de cabello rosa estaba ofreciéndoles a todos.

-Agradezco su presencia aquí, hay varios puntos que deseo discutir con ustedes por lo que he convocado esta reunión.-La vieja hizo una pausa donde ojos verdes encontraron esmeraldas y Natsuki temió por lo que venía. _"Que no lo haga, que no lo haga"_

-En primer lugar, quiero presentarles oficialmente a Natsuki Kuga quien estará reemplazando a Saeko-san por un tiempo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella que con un tímido gesto saludó a los presentes.

-Gracias por permitirme estar aquí.- _Aunque Saeko me haya chantajeado moralmente_.-Espero poder dar lo mejor de mí y ayudarles en lo posible.- _Aunque no tenga idea de lo que estoy haciendo._

-En nombre de todos los profesores te doy la bienvenida, Natsuki-chan.-Una mujer de cabellos rojizos con sonrisa felina la miraba de frente con una sonrisa amable y burlona. Cómo olvidarla si había sido su profesora de sociales hacía años. Se la pasaba diciendo que tenía 17 y aunque debía reconocer que era toda una comeaños, tenía una fama de parrandera que desacreditaba cualquier intento de seriedad de su parte.-Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decirlo. Tenemos fiestas todos los viernes. – Y ahí estaba ella yal y como la recordaba. Pudo ver como Miss María reprobaba aquello último moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba ceñido a lo que los profesores no pudieron contener una breve risa.

-También quiero hablarles de nuestro gran evento del semestre, la exposición de talentos. Como todos los años, estaremos invitando a otras instituciones para compartir lo que hacemos a nivel académico, deportivo y extracurricular. –Mientras hablaba, la directora iba pasando unas diapositivas con imágenes de lo que Natsuki reconoció como los eventos de años anteriores.-Como saben, es una celebración enorme en la que se realizan distintas tradiciones de la escuela. Es necesario que los docentes encargados de los clubes y de las diferentes materias organicen una demostración del trabajo en las aulas así como cada curso debe preparar un puesto de comida y otras actividades. Debido a que este año celebramos además los cincuenta años de la academia por lo que es importante no escatimar en esfuerzos y gastos.- _Uhh… definitivamente Saeko escogió el mejor momento para irse de vacaciones.-_ Es por eso que decidí crear un comité encargado de la organización del evento. En los informes que Fumi-san les está diligenciando, podrán ver todos los detalles por escrito. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario pueden hablar ahora.

La mayor esperó a que sus subordinados leyeran a sabiendas de que lo que se venía era un trabajo grande. Los años de experiencia le habían enseñado que la mejor manera de no recibir comentarios era ofrecerle a la gente la oportunidad de hacerlos y claro, acompañar la oferta de un par de alicientes. Fumi empezó la lectura del informe de manera que pudiera estar segura que todos tendrían la información quisieran o no y a medida que avanzó la lectura, Graceburt se dio el lujo de sonreír un par de veces con las expresiones de algunos de los docentes. El evento era sin duda una apuesta arriesgada pero confiaba en que, como siempre, el nombre de la academia quedara en lo alto, después de todo eran las bodas de oro de la ya prestigiosa Academia Fuuka.

-Como los docentes titulares de curso estarán encargados de supervisar las muestras del club que dirijan, de los proyectos de su materia y de los puestos de comida de su salón, se decidió que los docentes que no están a cargo de ningún grupo conformarán el comité de organización del evento. Esto incluye a Midori Sugiura, Sakomizu Kaiji, Shizuru Viola, Yukino Kikukawa y Natsuki Kuga.

Después de esa afirmación, Natsuki no escuchó nada. Ya se podía imaginar estresada corriendo de un lado a otro por ser la novata del grupo. Lo bueno es que tendría tiempo para hablar con afro-sensei quien había sido casi un padre para ella. Cuánta falta le había hecho aquel gordo bonachón. Probablemente la protegería de la explotadora de Midori.

Así transcurrió la reunión entre anuncios parroquiales y planeación de actividades. Al finalizar la misma, la peliazul se tomó un momento para hablar con sus antiguos maestros. Le alegraba mucho tenerlos devuelta sin tener que rendirles responsabilidades ni deberes. Los dos siempre habían sido bastante inortodoxos con sus prácticas por lo que ya se veía yendo de juerga con ellos. Hablando y hablando, la joven se dio cuenta de algo genial y era que aunque fuera un poco, su garganta sentía alivio. Entonces salió disparadas tras un par de adioses y llegó a la entrada donde encontró a la castaña. Esta movía sus dedos velozmente en la pantalla del teléfono sin voltear la vista ni por un segundo. El tipo de comercial de pasta dental se le acercó a despedirse y Natsuki alcanzó a oír cómo le ofrecía un aventón a lo que ella le contestó que ya había pedido Uber y el tipito se fue sin más. La peliazul reaccionó cuando ya estaba frente a la otra.

-Oi, gracias por el jengibre. Yo podría llevarte, ya sabes… como agradecimiento.- Sin mirar a la mujer que la observaba con suma curiosidad, Natsuki habló mirando hacia un lado mientras se acomodaba el cabello. De haber volteado un segundo quizás habría notado como las mejillas de Shizuru le hacían juego a sus ojos mas solo alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta sonriente de la otra.

-Ara, estaría encantada pero con una condición.- La castaña le sonrió con un gesto travieso y la miró esperando a que continuara.-Quiero que me cuentes un chiste.-Natsuki casi se cae hacia atrás ante aquello.

-Ya dije que no soy buena contando chistes.

-Si Natsuki no quiere llevarme, no debería ofrecerse. Natsuki-ikezu.

-Bueno, ya, ya. Solo déjame pensar en uno.- Entonces se dirigieron al estacionamiento y antes de que la más joven se diera cuenta que había caído con las palabras de la ojirubí, empezó:

-Había una vez un oso que se lanzó a una piscina... y a que no adivinas qué

-¿Qué?

-No se ahogó porque era panda.

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces sin saber si reír o llorar ante aquel chiste pero cuando vio la cara de expectativa de Natsuki soltó una risita. Esta última se dio cuenta que la castaña no se reía del chiste si no de ella y trató de hacer valer su esfuerzo.

-¡No se ahogó porque era panda! La piscina era panda, pandita, bajita…- Pero entre más lo intentaba más se reía Shizuru. Quién diría que aquella rebelde malhumorada podía ser tan tierna.- ¡Es demasiado bueno!

-Solo espero que conduzcas mejor de lo que cuentas chistes.

-Ya verás.-Se acomodaron en la gran Ducati negra y sin decir más Natsuki arrancó siguiendo las indicaciones de la otra.

* * *

 **N.A:**

Saludos a todos, agradezco que sigan esta historia. Lo único que puedo decir es que se vienen varias sorpresas y que prometo no tardar un año en actualizar nuevamente jajaja Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.


End file.
